


A Life in Drabbles

by Eloise05



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character Death, Suicide Attempt, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloise05/pseuds/Eloise05
Summary: A series of short stories centering around our four protagonists and the relationships they manage to weave with the people in their lives.
Relationships: Doris/Kowalski (Madagascar), Hans/Skipper (Madagascar), King Julien XIII & Maurice, Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar), Private/Skipper (Madagascar)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I published this fanfic a few years back on Fanfiction.net but a recent review made me decide to post it here, too. I hope I can write some new chapters for it.  
> Enjoy!

**1\. Knight**

Private didn't really mind when people laughed at his name. Not Private. His real one, Percy. Some said it was so stereotypically British, others that it sounded stupid or silly. He really loved his name, because his mother chose it for him.

His mother had loved fairy tales and stories with damsels in distress and brave knights that save them, just like Private does now. She had chose his name after her favourite knight, Perceval, one of King Arthur's legendary men, in the hope that some of his nobility and chivalry will transfer to her son with it.

**2\. Phone call**

Skipper was in the kitchen fixing himself the second cup of joe of the day, when the phone in the HQ's living room started ringing. He eyed it, but decided to let the machine answer it. He waited stirring his coffee.

As soon as the answering message ended a high pitched, warbly female voice rang through. Skipper startled and the coffee in his mug sloshed lazily about.

'Hi, Rico! It's me Shelly, in case you forgot. I wrote a poem for you this time! "Thine eyes…"'

Before the piece of … art could go any further, Skipper pushed a button on the phone and the living room was restored to silence. He went to the stairs that led to the first floor where their sleeping quarters were and yelled.

'Rico, your stalker called again!' The only answer he got in return was an 'Oh, brother!'

**3\. Interpreter needed**

Kowalski had noticed this before. Every time they ran into Hans, after a few minutes he and Skipper would start conversing in Danish and leave them out of the loop. Comparing it with English and with the German he knew (quite well, if he could say so himself) he could make a very little more sense of the language. But it was still better than nothing. By the words that he could vaguely distinguish it didn't sound like they were fighting or being aggressive at all. Something else was nagging him, though. Who taught Skipper Danish in the first place?

**4\. Car keys**

Skipper came back inside the HQ patting his trouser pockets, then his jacket pockets.

'Rico, do you have the car keys?'

'Yes.'

He expected the other man to toss him the keys or something along those lines, but nothing happened.

'I'm waiting, soldier!'

'Oh! I fooled with some chemicals in Kowalski's lab while he wasn't looking. Long story short, I can't move my arms for 2 to 6 hours.'

'Give me strength!' Skipper said pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Where are the keys, you health and safety menace!'

'In my pants pocket.'

'Of course.' Gritting his teeth, Skipper pushed his hand in Rico's left pocket trying not to make eye contact, while the other man was watching him calmly with the beginning of a smile playing on his scarred lips. After about thirty seconds of his commanding officer fumbling about in his pants he said.

'My other pocket.'

**5\. POW**

Hans was a difficult prisoner. Not in the sense that he would withhold information or he would become violent. No! He was a picky eater. Sometimes it was really hard to get some of the Danish dishes he asked for. Skipper was pretty sure he did it on purpose. But he also didn't want to see him go on a hunger strike just because he was a headstrong twat. What he absolutely refused to give him, though, were open sandwiches.


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. First impression**

They had been summoned to the warehouse (how cliché) by a new maniac who threatened to obliterate the entire tri-state area if they didn't show up. So Skipper assembled his team: Johnson, Manfredi, Kowalski and Rico and went to see if this nut job was actually worth his words. You never knew what to expect with the new ones.

When they arrived, they were faced with a small army of men all dressed identically in red suits and at their head a mad scientist look alike. It was like he was a living, breathing movie trope. At least, Skipper knew what to expect. These guys loved to brag about their plans. Before they could say a word or make a move, the man said, with a vain smile.

'I am Dr. Blowhole!' a snort was heard from somewhere to Skipper's right and it soon turned into a howl of laughter.

The evil genius looked around in consternation, not expecting his big introduction to elicit such a response. Skipper glanced to his right to see Rico laughing uncontrollably at the villain.

'What did you say?... What did he say his name was?... Oh, god! Hahaha!'

'As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupt…'

'And you guys willfully follow a guy that calls himself that?' Rico addressed the men in red still laughing. He was now doubled down, his knees hitting the asphalt floor and holding his sides. 'I can't, I can't.'

Rage was clear in the mad scientist's eyes (well, eye).

'I shall have revenge for this humiliation!' and both he and Skipper looked at the man rolling on the floor still laughing. 'Come!' he ordered his creepy, identical army and fled the warehouse with his ego bruised.

Skipper cautiously approached Rico.

'I don't know if that was planned or not, but good job nonetheless. You can stop now.'

'Wait, wait…I… BWAHAHAH!'

'Skipper, I'm concerned.' Said Kowalski.

**2\. Dancing?**

Julian had gotten into a bit of trouble, so the four of them had agreed to go and keep an eye out at his night club. Rico and Kowalski were on the upper floor, leaning on a metal rail, surveying the dance floor. Or they would have been if something very unusual hadn't caught their eye. Kowalski knew that everybody knew Skipper didn't dance. But there he was. He was dancing… with Private. Kowalski didn't understand if this was for the mission or what was going on. He turned to Rico.

'I don't like not knowing what's going on.'

_No kidding, genius boy_. thought Rico. He quirked an eyebrow at Kowalski, that seemed to transmit "It's pretty obvious, you high functioning idiot". Before Kowalski could enrich the ether with words of more than five syllables, two arms were slung around their shoulders.

'Looks like the silly, bossy one is having some fun, no?'

'Julian, don't say a word about this to Skipper. You know how he gets when he's angry.' Said Kowalski.

'Please, smarty-pants!' said Julian, giving a few knocks to Kowalski's head.

'Ugh, not my cranium!'

'Do you think me that stupidy? A Skipper who has fun is better to everyone around him. Am I right?'

'He is right.' agreed Rico. They turned their heads back to the dance floor, but Skipper and Private were nowhere to be seen.

**3\. Intruder**

Private was startled from his sleep by a noise coming from downstairs. The other three members of the team were on a recon mission until the morning and had left him in charge of the HQ. He also probably shouldn't have watched that scary movie before bed, but when there's nothing on the telly… He grabbed the first thing that he could fashion into a weapon, which happened to be his bedside lamp, since he didn't sleep with guns or other lethal objects, like Skipper or Rico. He went out of his room and started descending the dark staircase to the ground floor, from where he could still hear noises. The telly was set to a children's animated station, but he was sure he had turned it off when he went up stairs. A faint light was coming from the kitchen, so he went to investigate in there. Whoever it was they… were raiding his fridge? He approached as stealthily as possible, raised the lamp ready to strike and pushed the fridge door with his foot.

'Aaaah!'

'Aaaah!'

'Aaaah! Mort?'

The little boy dropped the food he had managed to get and bounded to Private, hugging him tight around the middle, up to where he reached.

'Why are we screaming?' he asked innocently.

Private lowered the lamp, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

'Mort what are you doing here?'

'Julian went to the club. He took Maurice too, tonight. I got scared.'

'But how did you get in? The front door is under high security measures.'

'I came in through the back door' fixing his big, innocent eyes on Private in the semi-darkness.

'Mort! We… don't… have a back door!' sighing, he decided to leave it at that. 'So, you're hungry, huh?' Mort nodded.

In the morning, when the other three returned from their mission, the sight that greeted them was a sleeping Private, sprawled on the couch and on his chest a little, slumbering Mort. They decided to ignore the plates and glasses strewn about or the fact that the TV was blaring a children's cartoon.

**4\. Pine**

Kowalski was languishing on the couch again. Skipper could feel it was going to be like one of those Doris situations when he didn't get out of bed for weeks. He loathed it and he loathed the man for letting something like that get to him so badly. He hadn't been experimenting for days and all he did was move from his room to the couch and back. At least he attended training and meals. Skipper didn't want to think how he would handle it if a mission came around. But he didn't understand why his second in command was having one of his meltdowns. He didn't mention anybody and Doris was out of the picture as far as he knew. He looked down at the man lying on the couch, eyes closed.

'Kowalski, come on man! You gotta pull yourself together!'

Blue stared into blue for a few seconds, then Kowalski rose forcefully from the couch. Skipper was suddenly reminded about the one thing he envied Kowalski for. The height difference between them was extremely clear now and Kowalski was towering over him, frowning.

'What business is it of yours, if I'm in love or not?'

'If you act like that, it is.' Said Skipper pointing to the couch. 'At least tell me who it is, maybe I can help.'

Before the taller man could consider the offer, steps were heard from the staircase leading upstairs and moments later Rico entered the room. The panic that entered Kowalski's eyes told Skipper everything he needed to know. Rico had that odd feeling like when people were just moments ago talking about you and now they stopped. He eyed his teammates.

'What?' he asked suspiciously.

'Nothing, soldier.' Skipper tried to placate him with a good natured smile.

Rico continued on to the kitchen, throwing one back look to the duo in the living room. When they were sure he was out of ear-shot, Skipper turned to his lieutenant.

'Are you serious?!'

Kowalski just slumped back down on the couch his face in his hands. After a few moments he lifted his eyes back up with a look that said "Pity me! I'm being sabotaged by my own brain and I don't want to fight back."

**5\. Time-traveling nuisance**

Private descended the last step and there in front of him was Kowalski.

'Wow! Kowalski, how did you get down here faster than me? I was just talking to you back there a minute ago.'

'No, Private. I'm from the future…'

'No, no, no! Not this again. Sod this! You can go find yourself another clod to listen to you prate about your paradoxes and time-space continuum collapses. I'm out of here!' and with that he left a Kowalski, who put the effort of time-traveling to find him, baffled in the middle of the hallway.


End file.
